Pets get dirty, especially dogs. It is desirable to bathe dirty pets on occasion, especially pets that are allowed indoors with their human companions. Handheld sink and shower sprays are designed to meet particular human needs such as washing dishes or human bathing. However, the designs of these handheld sprayers have not taken into consideration the unique needs and circumstances of washing a pet.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention as defined in the claims is to be bound.